


Late night office shenanigans

by zation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Boss Castiel (Supernatural), Boss/Employee Relationship, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Everything is consensual, Frottage, Grinding, Implied topping from the bottom Dean, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple kink, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc. (Supernatural), Strict Castiel (Supernatural), even though Dean's a bit pushy, implied top cas, not actually sexual harassment, they're ruining perfectly good suits, they're totally gonna fuck more after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Dean’s boss Castiel Novak is a real hard-ass who’s making Dean’s work life annoyingly difficult.Or,The one where Dean is about to discover that Castiel’s got a fetish for scrumptious nipples. Like Dean’s, for example.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 45
Kudos: 280





	Late night office shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [these two motherfuckers](https://i.imgur.com/L1c4ntj.jpg) for this 🤣   
> Please enjoy some nip-nop action!
> 
> Thank you BeeCas, for always supporting me! 💖

“Mr. Winchester, do you care to explain what this is?”

Dean popped his head over the divider, looking around in confusion. To his horror, Castiel Novak, Chief of Finances at Sandover Inc. and Dean’s boss, was standing in the doorway leading into the open office landscape where Dean and the rest of the finance department slaved away in their tiny cubicles. And in Castiel’s hand was a document that Dean recognized even from this far.

He approached with sinking dread, his colleagues hunching down in their own cubicles, lest they draw their hard-ass boss’ attention to themselves.

“Um,” Dean gingerly took the documents when Castiel thrusted them at him. “It’s the quarterly report for the Johnson-Liebowitz affair?”

“Is it?” Castiel hissed, the arch of his left eyebrow both sensual and dangerous. “Or is it a complete mess?”

Now here was the thing. Dean really fucking loved his job, not so much because of the work itself, which was sometimes rather boring, but because of the substantial paycheck and because of the very real possibilities of advancement to much more interesting and better paying positions.

He had been proud to be handpicked among many to work at Sandover’s finance department, and he’d been _stoked_ when he’d realized that _the_ Castiel Novak would be his boss. Castiel was known in the business world for being highly successful, intelligent and desirable. He’d been on Forbes’ _Top 50 Under 50_ list last year and Dean had been impressed and eager to learn from such a man.

Too bad that Castiel was also a massive _ass_. Sure, he was still as intelligent as people claimed and he was so handsome it was unfair, but he was also unforgiving and a perfectionist. A douche, plain and simple.

As long as you did your job and did it well, you went relatively unnoticed by Castiel, though. Mostly Dean and his colleagues reported to the middle manager, which was a blessing on most days. But obviously, if you fucked up big enough, even Castiel would catch wind of it and sometimes it felt like he had it out for Dean in particular…

“I… I suppose…” Dean mumbled as he flipped through the document. Shit, was that a typo? And where was the balance sheet?! Dean’s body was getting warm as his pulse quickened with his impending panic. “I…”

“I don’t care about your excuses,” Castiel said haughtily and when Dean peeked at him Castiel was looking down his nose at Dean. Fucking hell, Dean wasn’t even worth dirt to this man, was he? “Remake the whole report. I want it on my desk first thing tomorrow morning,” he leaned in, his expensive cologne wrapping tantalizingly around Dean’s senses. “ _Don’t_ disappoint me.”

Dean stood trembling for a while even after Castiel had swept out of the room and when he finally managed to stumble back to his cubicle, he received several sympathetic glances from his cowering colleagues.

“Dude, you okay?” Dean’s neighbor asked, concerned.

“My ass is sweating,” he squeaked and slumped down in his chair, taking a moment to level his breathing before he started on the arduous task of fixing the report.

Guess that beer with his little brother Sammy would have to wait until another time…

*****

It was well past 11 p.m. when Dean finally had finished with all his work _and_ declared the report perfect. Now he just needed to print it and sneak it into Castiel’s inbox. Sure, they usually sent their documents digitally but Castiel had said “on my desk” and fuck him, then he would get it _on his desk_. Dean wasn’t petty, he was just being thorough.

But before that, he of course also sent a copy to Castiel’s email and on his way to the printer room, he stopped by the kitchen to get himself some water. He was parched and starving, although one of his colleagues had been kind enough to run down to the cafeteria before they closed to get him a sandwich.

The office was dark and menacing without his colleagues, but this wasn’t the first time Dean had had to remain after closing hours, so he wasn’t nervous to be all alone, although those other times had been his own choice. This was the first time Castiel had chewed him out in front of everyone like that and it made Dean grit his teeth. What was so great about the man anyway? Sure, he was handsome and brilliant in his field, but his social skills were null and void.

Dean snorted to himself as he flipped on the light in the kitchen. Bet Castiel couldn’t even have sex without paying for it. He frowned at himself as he filled a paper mug at the water dispenser. That had been a bit harsh of him, and besides, he _did_ admire the man. Just wished Castiel wasn’t such an ass to him most of the time…

The water went down like balm on his soul and he was quick to have another. Just as he was on his third mug, a sound behind him alerted him and he turned around only to see another person there. And not Marvin the security guard.

Dean startled so badly he spilled water all down his front when Castiel fucking Novak walked into the kitchen, frown firmly in place.

“Winchester? What are you doing here at this hour?”

Dean almost wanted to snap “I fucking work here” because goddamnit, now his shirt was completely soaked. The fabric instantly slicked against his skin, chilling him, and of course this was one of the few days on which he hadn’t worn an undershirt, so his nipples immediately perked up from the cold and chafed against the shirt. Great, now he looked like an idiot.

“I—ah—” he wiped water off his chin, throwing away the paper mug. “I just finished the report.”

“Hm, yes,” Castiel mumbled, tone suddenly lowered but fuck if Dean was looking at him right now, where were the paper towels? “I saw the notification in my inbox. I thought you were working at home.”

Dean wanted this conversation to be over because not only was he wet and looking like a kid who couldn’t drink properly — in front of his boss! — but now Castiel had also pointed out how stupid Dean was for not simply taking his computer home with him and finishing the report comfortably in his jammies.

“Forgive me for asking,” he said, desperate to divert attention from his own stupidity. “But what are _you_ doing here at this hour? Sir.”

Brushing his hands down his chest only spread out the water and made his nipples perk up even more. Dean sighed at himself.

“Working…”

Dean frowned at Castiel’s tone. It was low and rumbly and…

When Dean looked up, Castiel’s eyes were trained on his chest and the man’s body was rigid, pressed back against the doorframe. He kind of looked like he’d seen a ghost, except those eyes…

“Sir?”

“You… your shirt.”

Dean looked down. Yep, still soaked and now even a little see-through because of course he’d been wearing one of his few white shirts, and casual Friday meant no tie to shield the shirt from the splash either.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” he muttered and looked around for those goddamn paper towels again. “You startled me…”

“Your nipples.”

Dean snapped his head around to look at Castiel again and Castiel stared at him with wide eyes, hand over his mouth, seemingly caught between surprise and shock at his own words.

“Uh…” Dean looked quickly down again and when he looked up at Castiel he saw that his boss had looked at his nipples too, though he did a poor job of hiding it now. And slowly, as Dean stared straight at Castiel’s wide eyes, they started gliding down to his chest again. “What about them?”

“They’re so… _perky_ ,” Castiel fucking _squeaked_ and Dean’s mind derailed.

He’d _never_ heard his boss talk like that or seen him behave like this. Something told Dean he’d either stepped on a landmine or…

_“Fucking struck gold,”_ he thought as he grinned to himself, putting his palms against his chest, fingers spread to frame his hard nipples. Everyone had a weakness; it was just a matter of finding them.

“Yeah,” he said, tone inviting now. “The water was really cold. Made my nipples totally erect, does it look weird?”

Castiel’s eyes snapped up to Dean’s and for a moment Dean thought he’d pushed too far too soon, a thrill going through him at the dark look Castiel gave him. But then Castiel shook his head, his whole body seeming to tremble.

“They’re beautiful.”

O…kay, that wasn’t what Dean had expected… He knew he had fairly regular nipples for a dude. Sure, they were a nice size and color, they didn’t stick out, and he liked playing with them well enough. But beautiful? No one had ever called them that.

This was fun, he decided with a devilish smirk and pressed his fingers closer to his nipples, making them bulge out against the shirt.

“You really think so, sir? You sure you don’t wanna take a closer look? Poke at them?”

“N-no,” Castiel stammered in a way that told Dean he totally wanted to touch Dean’s nipples. Maybe suck on them while he jerked off. Well fuck, there was an image… “No, I shouldn’t—you should leave…” he was turning away, stumbling to get out of the kitchen and fucking _yes_ , was that a hard-on?

Honestly, Dean didn’t even know what possessed him to follow his retreating boss. Mostly it was curiosity, he told himself. He wanted to see how far he could push this man who pushed them to the brink on a daily basis. A little was probably because he was so tired he wasn’t thinking straight, and he somehow thought he could exploit whatever this revelation was to blackmail his boss, to perhaps get ahead in the company or at least ease his own workload.

But if he was _really_ honest with himself, he followed Castiel because seeing this normally so perfect man in such a frazzled stated was arousing as fuck.

Dean followed Castiel all the way to the man’s expensive office, the door swinging shut on soft-closing hinges behind him as he grinned at Castiel who stopped by his desk, back to Dean and one hand leaned against the desk.

“Why are you here?” Castiel demanded in the least demanding tone Dean had ever heard him use. Castiel’s other hand was pressed between the man’s legs and Dean’s own dick was filling out with interest.

“Why won’t you look at me, sir?”

“Stop this farce,” Castiel pleaded and fucking hell yes, hearing that made Dean so hot he almost shucked off all his clothes. “You need to get away from me before I…”

“Before you what, sir?” Dean murmured and walked closer, slowly, to give Castiel time to flee. Didn’t want to _actually_ force anything on the man, after all. But Castiel remained where he was, and Dean was able to breathe his next words close to Castiel’s ear. “Ravish my nipples?”

Castiel whirled around so fast Dean almost jerked back in surprise and once again, the man’s eyes were wider than Dean had ever seen them. He was rather liking this deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on his stoic boss.

“You… you don’t know…”

“What don’t I know?” he all but purred, grinning as he once again brought his hands to his chest, easily attracting Castiel’s attention. “How good they feel? How hard they are? Because they’re _so hard_ ,” he emphasized by pinching them lightly and fuck yeah, that felt good.

Castiel seemed to sway on his feet, desperately fighting the hold Dean’s nipples had on him and Dean wanted that hold to win. Fucking hell, all thoughts of exploiting Castiel went out the window when Castiel looked at him with eyes shrouded by desire. Dean had never been looked at like that, despite enjoying a long line of lovers in his relatively young life.

Castiel looked like he wanted to devour Dean, and all from seeing a hint of Dean’s nipples. The air in Castiel’s office suddenly felt suffocating and Dean needed the tension to snap.

“I can’t,” Castiel breathed, voice gravelly. “I’d be too rough…”

He was vibrating and one look down revealed that his dick was a hard line in his dress pants. Fucking _yes_ , Dean wanted that. Top or bottom, he didn’t care, but he wanted to touch Castiel’s dick and wanted the man to touch him too.

“Well I’m not made of glass,” Dean hushed, stepping impossibly closer. “I like it rough.”

“It’d be sexual harassment,” Castiel pressed out and Dean groaned in annoyance.

“Sure,” he grabbed Castiel’s hand, pressing it against his chest. “So fucking harass me already.”

The moment Castiel’s fingers grazed Dean’s nipple a curiously rumbly sound escaped him, and his eyes darkened considerably. Dean sucked in a breath and braced himself when Castiel grabbed his upper body harshly, pressing his thumbs against both Dean’s nipples.

The wet fabric of his shirt rubbed roughly against his sensitive skin and Dean bit his lower lip against an embarrassing sound. He watched with greedy eyes how Castiel parted his lips on an exhale, eyes trained on Dean’s nipples as he rubbed them with the pads of his thumbs. He was standing close enough that his breath ghosted over Dean’s chilled chest and it made him shiver with pleasure, his dick almost to the point of no return already.

“Perfect,” Castiel groaned, licking his lips. Dean brought up one hand, biting his index finger to keep his sounds under control. “So responsive.”

“Yeah?” fuck keeping silent, Dean wanted _in_ on this. “You like ‘em like that?”

Hadn’t meant for his voice to sound so sultry though, but whatever…

Castiel didn’t answer, seemed almost to be in a trance. Instead he started unbuttoning Dean’s shirt with shaky hands. He shifted from foot to foot, knees bumping Dean’s and Dean was just about to say something about maybe sitting down when Castiel surprised him by ripping his shirt open. Buttons went flying and Dean was about a second away from snapping angrily about that when Castiel dove in and attached himself to Dean’s left nipple. Dean gasped, unprepared for the sensation.

Castiel swiped with the flat of his tongue, his mouth warm against Dean’s cold skin and fucking hell, Castiel’s lips were so _soft_. Dean grunted when the swipe was followed by a little nip, soon soothed by another swipe of Castiel’s careful tongue. Dean’s knees felt weak and his head fuzzy, completely unlike how it usually felt when his nipples were played with.

Although, truthfully, they were mostly just pinched for a moment. Castiel, on the other hand, was lavishing them with nips and licks and Dean didn’t really know what to do with himself. Fucking hell, he had to do _something,_ or he would lose control over the situation, and himself.

“You like licking ‘em, huh?” he murmured, putting one hand on the back of Castiel’s hair. Damn that was some soft hair… “Got you so hard for me.”

Castiel fucking _squirmed_. “They’re delectable.”

“So I see,” Dean said with a smug smirk. “Go sit in your chair.”

Castiel didn’t immediately obey, instead moving over to Dean’s right nipple and licking that, sucking gently on it until Dean felt a sharp arrow of pleasure shoot down his spine. He growled, more annoyed at himself for getting _this_ fucking aroused than at Castiel, and pushed at his boss’ shoulders until Castiel let go with a disgruntled sound.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean muttered and pushed even more, so that Castiel had no other option but to stumble backwards until he sat down in his office chair. “Gimmie a minute.”

“Dean…”

Oh fuck no, he wouldn’t give Castiel time to start doubting this now, Dean was too invested in this pleasure for them to stop. He’d followed his boss here for reasons that now escaped him, but he knew for sure that he wanted more of Castiel. More of the man’s mouth on him and more of the man’s impressive bulge.

“What’s wrong?” he said with a cocky grin, swinging his leg over Castiel’s so he could straddle the man’s lap. “Do you want to stop?”

Dean guessed the question had to be asked but he made sure to flaunt his abandoned nipples right in Castiel’s face while asking and it of course worked like a charm. Castiel just groaned something unintelligible and grabbed Dean’s torso, hauling him close so he could suck on Dean’s right nipple again.

Dean allowed himself to moan about that because damn, that felt pretty fucking good. With some difficulty, he managed to shrug off the wrecked shirt and the game was really on after that. He relaxed his body, sinking down to sit with his crotch pressed against Castiel’s. The chair creaked menacingly but Dean barely heard it over his and Castiel’s combined groans. Fucking _fuck_ , Castiel was hard.

His hips bucked up against Dean and Dean felt a shudder go through him as they started grinding roughly together. Castiel was hugging him tightly, still licking and sucking as if his life depended on it, and Dean didn’t think he would like it so much but damn, he felt hot all over.

“You like it?” he asked, breathless all on his own now because Castiel’s hands felt huge on Dean’s relatively big body, big and hot and fuck their hips were rolling so goddamn beautifully together.

“They’re so pink,” Castiel rumbled, voice fucking _wrecked_. “The perfect size, responsive and inviting. I just want to…”

He nipped on the nipple again, sending a ripple of pleasure through Dean’s body. It made him arch his back, pressing his chest closer even as he rolled his hips down. His dick was so fucking hard by now, leaking precome like a faucet and begging to be let out. To release.

“Yeah,” he grunted. “Fuck yeah, you suck ‘em as much as you want.”

He grabbed the back of Castiel’s neck, holding him in place as he started riding Castiel’s lap. Castiel’s whole body sagged and he moaned, loud and wanton, and pinched the nipple he wasn’t sucking. Goosebumps erupted all over Dean’s body and he groaned, grabbing the back of the chair as he started bearing down against Castiel’s dick. Fuck he wanted it now. Wanted Castiel to touch him in _other_ places with his strong fucking hands and wanted to come. Just a little more and he was sure he would.

“Dean,” Castiel couldn’t stop licking even as he tried to speak. Dean was sweating now, nipples getting sore, but the pain was so goddamn good. “Dean I-I’m—ah!”

“You gonna come?” Dean grinned, the hand on Castiel’s neck sliding down to cup the man’s chin, feeling it work as Castiel licked him. “You gonna come from sucking on my nipples, huh?”

Castiel gasped, sounding almost innocent and why the fuck was that hot? And then he looked up, his eyes catching on Dean’s and fucking hell, they were tear-filled and absolutely stunning. Dean all but lost his breath.

“I’m—”

“Fucking do it,” Dean ground out, grinding harder against Castiel’s dick, the man’s hands grabbing him tighter. “Come in your pants.”

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, bowing his head but somehow immediately finding Dean’s nipple again. He nipped it hard and then licked forgivingly when Dean grunted in pleasurable pain and fucking finally his hands landed on Dean’s hips.

Dean moaned in relief, too riled up to be coordinated but loving the way Castiel’s hands flexed on his hips. Fuck yeah Dean could come like this but he wanted Castiel to come even more, wanted to see his flawless boss turn into putty for him, his hair a mess and his eyes glazed with pleasure.

“C’mon,” he grunted, the pleasure burning him from inside out. “You know you need to come,” his voice was breathless, words clipped. “Suck my nipples, Cas.”

Castiel moaned loudly at that, teeth grazing Dean’s nipple a bit harder than before, and in the next moment his whole body jerked. He let out breathy little _ah-ah-ah_ sounds that Dean wanted to remember forever, and his dick jumped so hard that Dean easily felt it against his own. A warm wetness spread between them a moment later and Dean grinned to himself, one hand in Castiel’s sweat-damp hair and the other gripping the chair so hard his knuckles were white. His own dick throbbed needily but he ignored that for now, too sated from what he had accomplished.

Gingerly he extracted himself from Castiel, still brazenly remaining in the man’s lap but at last letting Castiel rest back against the chair. And fuck yeah, that was just the picture of debauchery Dean had been after. Castiel’s eyes were hooded and it looked like a few tears of pleasure had escaped, he was breathing heavily through parted lips and his hair was a wonderful mess.

“Now that’s a look on you,” he murmured smugly, grinning to himself.

Castiel swept his eyes up and down Dean’s body, licking his lips once and most certainly reminding Dean that he really had _not_ come yet.

“It’s unfair,” Castiel started in a rough voice then. “It’s unfair how you are so attractive, so absolutely brilliant, _and_ have such perfect nipples.”

Dean froze, jaw fucking dropping. That was _not_ what he had expected to hear.

“ _What_?” he squawked.

Castiel’s eyes seemed to glint in the dimly lit office. “I’ve had my eyes on you for a while. I just didn’t think my shameful secret would be the catalyst for something like this.”

“For a while—shameful—cata- _what_? Hold up,” Dean slid ungracefully off Castiel’s lap, leaning back against his boss’ big desk. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Castiel’s eyes swept up and down Dean’s whole body and fuck, there was _intent_ in that gaze. At least that was what Dean’s dick told him.

“Are _you_ saying you’re finished already?”

Fuck… Yeah, if Dean was honest that decision took him only about point five seconds to make and then he was back in Castiel’s lap, one hand grabbing the man’s chin to tilt his head up.

“I’m saying kiss me and fuck me and then we’ll talk.”

Castiel grinned, clearly satisfied with that answer. “Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I have no idea what a quarterly report is supposed to contain, I just Googled the shit out of some finance mumbo-jumbo 🤣🤣🤣
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little romp! Next week, I'll be starting a longer fic, featuring a biblical demon!Dean, complete with hooves and seductiveness 😏   
> It's gonna be fun on a bun, join me if you'd like! 😆


End file.
